The Clone's Lost Fate
by DarkDaimonThePikachu
Summary: Daimon is a tormented pikachu with a past the he would never wish on anyone and that's not the end if it. He has to find out why happened to him before he lost his memories and now is racing against time to save both his life those he comes to befriend.
1. Prologue

_A dark room lite up when a single door opened, revealing a line of giant tubes, pokemon floated within them. A man entered the room, a dark grin covered his face as he studied the pokemon that were suspended in the green fluid. He walked down the room till he stopped at one tube. Within the it floated a pikachu, no marking appeared in it's golden yellow fur. It's body glowed slightly as the fluid began to drain. "That one is ready and I think it will surpass all of the others but we will need to watch it since it is also different then the others," A man dressed in a white lab coat stated as he walked over to the man watching the pokemon._

"_Well then, we will have to run it through special training," The other man stated as he watched the fluid continue to drain from the tube he was standing before. _

"_I would suggest mind control on it. It's will might be more then we can handle even you powers," The man in the lab coat stated as he looked sternly at the other man. _

"_Fine, but this one will answer to me and me alone," The other man stated as he looked back with a cruel smile. The man in white nodded as he left the room, leaving the other man to watch his weapon to be. "Yes, little one, you will answer to me alone."_


	2. The Nightmare

To all those people who read this, thanks. I'm new to the whole writing fanfics so if there is anything that I need to improve on, please tell me. I'm open to suggestions.

I hope you enjoy, I'll bit a bit slow writing updates but it's summer so I hope to have one up every few days and if I'm in a really good mood, I might get two up a day but I wouldn't hold me that.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I wish I did but I don't. The characters in this story belong to me along with the plot. No Stealy.

------------------------

Thunder rolled over head as storm clouds filling that sky and set the shadows clouds alight the lightning. The tree moans as the harsh winds whips at them, breaking branches and sending many trees crashing to the ground. Cried echoed out of the forest as fires racked the remaining trees. A lone figured darted through the trees, dodging falling debris like there nothing to it. The small pokemon raced, gaining speed as he tried to run from the past, fearing that he would be buried under the guilt, pain and betrayal that he had discovered.

The small yellow mouse-like pokemon skidded to a halt when a tree crashed down in it's path, snarls echoed through air, even with the thunder and crashing sounds of the trees that surround the small pikachu left the message in the snarls clear and strong, he still heard the anger and rage in the sounds. He panicked as he tried to crawl over the tree, his feet slipping out from under him, sending him back down into the mud that covered his paws in think black goo. A wind buffed the pikachu, sending the hat on top of his head flying off his head. He watched, wishing to chase after the hat but he was frozen in place. Crimson eyes glared at him from beyond a bush, "Well, you made it pretty far, traitor!" The voice snarled as a houndoom stepped from behind the brush, his white glinting in the light from the lightning that crashed overhead.

"I-I didn't do anything," The pikachu stated quickly as he backed into the fallen tree, fear showing in his eyes as he scanned the area as he desperately searched for a exit. The houndoom laughed a sinister laugh that sent chills down the pikachu's spine, "Please.......I-I haven't done anything.......why are you chasing me?"

The houndoom looked at the pikachu as he slowly walked towards the terrified pokemon, "Because, you ran from the master. You know what happens when you do that. Have you not done the same to those who ran before you?" The taunt was strong as the houndoom played with the pikachu's mind, trying to weaken it's will to fight.

"I-I.........I know I have but......but I have a reason.....unlike the others," The pikachu stated quietly, his voice almost lost to the wind and lightning.

The houndoom's muzzle twisted into a cruel smile and it stood in front of the pikachu, "Still, isn't their blood on your paws? Have you not slain those who fled and abandoned their duties? Why should I treat you any differently? You ran to, remember Daimon?" The pikachu lifted his head so his eyes could meet the houndoom's as he name was said. Tears appeared, streaming down the sides of his face.

"Please........I haven't abandoned my duties.....I-I...........I just need some space to time.......is that so wrong?" Daimon's eyes fell to the ground as he watched his tears fall to the mud, joining the swirling mess of dirt and debris.

"Sorry, you know the drill," The houndoom grinned as Daimon whipping his face up, just in time to see the houndoom stand on his hind paws. The pikachu was frozen in place, unable to run as the houndoom came crashing down on him, his screams lost to the wind and rain, his blood mixing with the mud, turning it an eerie shade of red as Daimon laid where he fall, tears still running down his face as he watched the world fade away into the blurs of color then become shallowed by darkness.


	3. Distrust

This chapter is a bit longer and I'm still working out the plot so bare with me. I am new at this so I will be slow going but once I use to this, I will go a bit quicker with longer chapters......I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I wish I did but I don't. The characters and plot belong to me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daimon hot up from were he was resting, bandages covering his sides as he winced from the sudden movement. He looked around and say the forest or at least what was left of it. Charred remains of once mighty trees littered the ground along with broken limps and leaves. He looked round confused and lost as to what happened.

_What......what's going on.......am I dead or a I still alive?_

Daimon stood up and fell back to the ground, gritting his teeth as he laid there, watching the gray skies slowly turn to a pale blue.

_Well.....I guess that answered that question......but, how am I still alive. I know houndoom wouldn't have let me live....so why and who patched me up?_

Leaves rustled from behind Daimon, causing him try and get on his feet again. Finding that he still couldn't move well. A small brown fox came out of the wet leave, her fur fairly dry as she held a few oran berries in her mouth. "Hello, I'm glad to see your awake. My parter was worried and asked me to check on you." Damion started at the brown fox, her belly, paws and tail tip were covered in a cream colored fur, similar to the inside of her eyes. Her eyes a deep shade of blue that seemed to be filled with understanding.

"Why......why did you help me?" Daimon asked as he watched the small eevee as she dropped the oran berries within his reach.

"Well, my trainer heard something and we ran to see what it was. We found you passed out with some deep claw marks....what happened and what's with the odd markings?" The eevee asked as she stared at Daimon, concern filling her voice as her deep blue eyes stared into his, as if trying to see into his mind. Daimon looked away and grabbed one of the berries, sinking his small fangs into the berry's cool flesh, the juices flowing down his throat, making him realize that he was thirsty and very hungry. He quickly finished off the berry and reached for another.

The eevee watched Daimon wolf down berry after berry, soon finishing off the last one. "How do you feel?" She asked as Daimon licked his paws, trying to get the remainder of the juice off them, feeling the strength flowing within him.

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm okay.....what markings are you taking about?" He watched the eevee point to a puddle near him and he looked into it. He noticed that his hat was gone. He didn't see anything odd about him, his stripes were where they always were, on his back and down his legs. His paws were covered in crimson fur, the same fur that made his stripes and tipped his battle torn tail tip. Daimon also had ragged ear tips that were tipped in the crimson colored fur. His emerald colored eyes looked over his markings, a confused expression beginning to cover his face.

"What is so odd?" He looked at the eevee, noticing that her expression became as confused as his. She shook her head and dropped the topic.

"So.....what happened to you? Who attacked you?" The eevee had walked over to Daimon and was staring into the puddle with him. She looked at him from the corners of her eyes, watching him, as if she feared he was some illusion that would fade away if she didn't keep her eye on him.

Daimon sighed and stared hard into the puddle, his gaze was cold and cruel, his expression full of hate and pain, "I was attacked by a houndoom.....one I though was a friend but I guess where I'm from......I have no friends."

The eevee smiled softly and flicked her tail into the side of Daimon's face, "Come on, that can't be true....I know, come with me." She quickly stood up and ran into the brush, Daimon watching her go, not sure if he should follow or take it as a chance to get away.

_You should go.........you don't even know her name and you haven't thanked her yet....._Daimon told himself as he stood up and slowly walked after her, using all of his paws to hold him up. Slowly, he inched his way after her, his steps uneven as he wobbled from side to side. He pushed through leaves, falling as his tail became caught in the branches that he was crawling through. He growled and got up, his back aching as his wounds didn't agree with him moving.

The eevee laughed at him as he tripped again, "You okay?" She asked as she walked over to him, helping Daimon get back onto his feet. Daimon nodded but he didn't feel okay. He was confused about what he was going to do next.

_I can't go back...so what am I going to do now? I have no where to go and houndoom is bound to come after me again once he finds out I'm not dead. Argh, why did I have to be so stupid, if I have just kept my nose out everyone else's business then I wouldn't be in this mess.......there's not much I can do now. I'm here and stuck........_

Daimon growled as he though about how he messed everything up. The eevee smiled and nudged him slightly with her head, knocking him off balance. He fell over and moaned as he landed on his back, quickly rolling over to rest on his stomach, his tail twitched as his back throbbed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were so unstable. My trainer should be able to fix you up now that your awake," The eevee grinned as she ran into the bushes again, reappearing quickly with a young girl following her, "This is my trainer...she's a little young but she can still help you." Daimon looked at the girl then the eevee.

"I would rather not get anyone involved in my problem," Daimon stated as he looked at the young girl, hoping that she didn't get dragged into the mess that he got himself in.

"It's okay.....um...I don't know your name and I don't think I've told you mine either," The eevee laughed as she tried to cheer Daimon up. He smiled slightly as he watched the area around them. "Well, I'm Star and my trainer is Kalie," The fox stated happily as she walked over to Daimon and pushed him, shoving more gently so she wouldn't push him over, "What's yours?"

He looked at her and sighed, "It's Daimon." He watched as the eevee began to back away, fear appearing in her eyes.

"Da-daimon? That monster pokemon that kills for no reason?" Star backed into her trainer, growling and hissing as she tried to get her trainer to leave. "I guess that explains the blood red fur, your a rocket, aren't you?" Daimon looked at Star, confused as to how she knew about him. He ever didn't anything that bad.........did he?

He walked towards the two, not quite understanding why the eevee was so scared of him now. "I haven't killed that many pokemon....and that's not why my fur's red." Star growled at him as he kept walking towards them.

"_Leave, _you monster," Star stated as her trainer was slowed pushed out of the clearing. Daimon walked as he stood still, confused. "You have killed countless people and pokemon, all of which had done nothing wrong. Your fur is a symbol of their lost lives," Star growled as she turned and ran into the forest, her trainer following.

"But.......I haven't killed any humans...........have I?" He couldn't remember. There were gaps in his memory, he remembered when he had killed some pokemon but never once had he attacked and killed a human as far as he knew so why was he being blamed for something he didn't do?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hoope I'm doing okay, please review my work so far so I know how I'm doing, Thanks. -^^-


End file.
